Please Believe Me
by aeund
Summary: Ketika tidak seorangpun yang percaya. Hingga suatu keadaan yang membuatnya sekarat namun keluarga yang sangat ia butuhkan malah tidak mempercayainya dan pergi meninggalkannya. FF full Brothership, Friendship, dan sedikit Humor, tapi NON romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyuhyun POV**

Dasar ikan kembung!

Bisakah dia barang sehari saja tidak merecokiku dengan urusan _yeoja yeoja_ nya yang menggunung..?! pagi ini dia sudah sukses membuat _mood_ ku jelek dengan permintaannya yang sungguh merepotkan.

"ayo lah kyuhyun~ah…."rengeknya yang membuatku mual, "kau kan sahab –"

"yah… yah… aku sudah tahu kelanjutannya" sahutku sekenanya, sebelum ikan kembung itu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang selalu membuatku mual. Tanganku sedang sibuk berkutat dengan PSP.

Kadang aku heran, kenapa _yeoja_ banyak yang menggila saat ikan kembung, -ups maaf…- maksudku donghae menyebar bualannya. Aku sedikit curiga, mungkin mereka membawa satu _pack_ obat anti mual di tas mereka. Kadang _yeoja _itu memang sukar di mengerti dan sudah aku yakini kalo mereka itu makhluk terbuas di bumi.

"hwaaa… kau membuatku terharu kyu… ak-"

"cukup"potongku cepat. Aku akan benar-benar akan muntah sekarang.

Donghae tertawa, dan aku tetap berkutat dengan PSP ku.

"OK lah.. setidaknya aku bisa ke Osaka dengan tenang…" donghae menghela napas, sepertinya dia bahagia, dan aku mual.

Ok aku akui kadang aku lebih suka melihatnya tersiksa dengan pacar-pacarnya itu. Tapi entahlah, aku juga bingung kenapa hari ini aku berubah jadi _Angel_. Jika hari ini hari natal, pasti sinterklas sudah menjatuhkan 5 PSP dirumahku.

"ya…" aku menyahut, "pergilah dengan tenang…"

Donghae terdiam. Aku kadang heran, dia selalu lama merespon sesuatu..

"YAAK… CHO KYUHYUN…!"donghae menjerit sepertinya dia baru paham ," kau kira aku akan mati…!"

Aku tersenyum, dan segera mematikan _Handphone_, aku sudah hafal, dia pasti akan berteriak-teriak di telingaku, dan itu benar-benar merusak gendang telinga.

Selang beberapa detik Handphone ku berbunyi, aku berani taruhan 5 mangkok mie ramen jika itu bukan dari si ikan kembung.

Dia selalu heboh sendiri.

Aku mem-_pause_ Game ku ogah ogahan, dan membuka sms, dia akan sangat menyebalkan kalau aku tidak membalasnya, donghae akan dengan senang hati menelponi ku lagi sampai aku membalas sms nya. Benar-benar menggangu saja ikan balon itu.

_**From: ikan balon**_

'_Ingat cho kyuhyun…jaga dia baik-baik,dan ingat, nanti siang kau berikan titipanku..'_

Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan huruf 'Y' itu saja sudah membuatnya senang mungkin.

Dia juga berhak menerima kebahagiaan…

Huft…

hari apa sekarang… kenapa semakin banyak orang aneh disini. Sudah 7 orang _yeoja_ yang mundar-mandir di pintu kelas dan melambai lambaikan tangannya. Entahlah ke siapa, tapi itu benar-benar mengganguku.

Andai saja tidak ada _sonsaengnim_ di depan sana, mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati melempar kamus mandarin 2000 halaman ini ke mereka. Aku tak akan pernah duduk dekat pintu lagi.

Haizz.. aku bisa gila.

Ok ! 1 jam lagi penderitaanku akan berakhir.

Haizz… apa benar sekarang hari perayaan _yeoja-yeoja_ aneh. Belum cukup aku di recoki di kampus, dan sekarang pacar ikan kembung itu ber ulah juga.

Yah seperti yang di ucapkan donghae, aku harus menemuinya dikampusnya yang lumayan jauh dari kampusku.

Tapi masalahnya bukan soal jarak, tapi _Yeoja_ itu menangis didepanku, dan merengek, "kyuhyun'ah… temani aku minum.."

Aku menarik tanganku, dia benar benar menyebalkan, seenaknya saja merangkul-rangkul tanganku.

"maaf yuri.. aku ada kuliah setengah jam lagi." Baiklah maafkan aku, aku berbohong demi keselamatanku. Kuliahku satu jam lagi.

"ayolah kyuhyun'ah… dua puluh meeeniiiit saja."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Dan _yeoja_ itu semakin mengeraskan tangisannya hingga orang di sekitar melirik kami berdua.

"a-a-a ku a-a-ak an per-rgi sen-sen-diri…" yuri seguk an dan berjalan menjauhiku.

Apa kata orang disekitarku yang melihat adegan drama ini.

Aaagh.. aku akan gila..!

Dan aku putuskan untuk mengejarnya. Sepertinya ini pilihan bodoh. Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu donghae. Kau harus rela membelikan aku 5 mangkok mie ramen. Atau aku akan membakar apartemenmu.

**Yuri POV**

Binggo…

dia masuk ke perangkapku… donghae _oppa_ memberikan pengganti yang pas. Setidaknya para _yeoja_ tolol itu akan melongo melihat dengan siapa aku datang. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun,

pangeran yang mereka impikan, sekarang ada padaku.

Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah… aku sebal melihat mereka bermesraan dengan pacarnya.

"mau kemana kyuhyun-ah…?" tanyaku ketika sampai diparkiran, _namja_ itu tidak masuk ke mobilku.

"ambil motor.."jawabnya singkat.

Oke dia benar-benar dingin, dan aku suka. "naiklah ke mobil, biarkan motormu di sini, aku akan mengantarkanmu lagi nanti…"

Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian masuk ke mobil tanpa berkata apa apa.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu jika kau pulang dari Osaka, ikan Kembung…!

Pacarnya kali ini membuat aku gila..! dia membawaku ke tempat karaoke dan mengajakku minum alkohol. Dan aku menolaknya, meminumnya sama saja bunuh diri.

Dan yang menjengkelkan ini bukan 20 menit, tapi 2 jam...! aku benar-benar tidak ikut kuliah. Dan aku sangat tolol meninggalkan tasku yang lengkap dengan dompet dan segala macamnya di mobilnya, aku hanya membawa _Handphone_.

Fiuh…

pabo… !

Apakah akal sehatku ikut donghae ke Osaka…!

"YAK..! ayo kita pulang!"akhirnya seorang _namja_ menarik pacarnya yang dari tadi berada disampingku, dan benar-benar membuatku risih

"tunggulah sebentar…" sahut _yeoja_ itu masih sibuk menatap wajahku dengan 2 _yeoja_ lainnya, apakah ada yang aneh dengan wajahku? Dan yuri sudah kebanyakan minum, dan aku yakin dia tak dapat membedakan antara angka 1 dan 9. Aku heran, kenapa donghae bisa tergila-gila dengan _yeoja_ seperti ini? Ikan kembung itu paling anti dengan alkohol.

Dan itu salah satu yang membuatku nyaman berteman dengannya.

Para _namja_ pacar teman yuri sudah memanas, aku rasa sebentar lagi mereka akan meledak.

Kenapa?

Yup… setidaknya mereka akan marah dan menarik pasanganya itu menjauh dariku.

Cepat bawa para ulat bulu itu pulang.

Dan tidak ada lagi yang melarangku membawa _yeoja_ pemabuk ini untuk pulang juga.

Suasana di sini membuat nafasku sesak.

**Ahra POV**

Kemana anak itu, ini sudah jam 7 malam. Aku tidak bisa menelphonnya. Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya? Oh.. tidak, aku harus berhenti berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang, aku tidak bisa mengekangnya seperti anak kecil. Tapi kadang aku rindu dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang penurut dan polos seperti yang dulu.

Hanphone ku berbunyi. Dari Jave teman sekelas kyuhyun, yang tadi sempat ku kirimi pesan,

"_yeoboseyo_ …"

"…"

"apa! Dia tidak kuliah!

"…"

"apa kamu tidak tahu kemana ia pergi?"

"…"

"benarkah?!"

"….."

"baiklah… _gumawo_.. _mianhae_, sudah merepotkanmu.."

Aku bingung, antara percaya dan tidak, dia bilang kyuhyun tidak kuliah dan pergi ke tempat karaoke. Dan dengan seorang wanita. Apa _dongsaeng_ ku benar-benar berubah nakal..? apa yang harus aku ucapkan pada omma dan appa.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sial..!

Aku kemalaman pulang, ini gara-gara lama menunggu bis , dan harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk mengambil motorku dikampus Yuri.

Aku sekarang berada di depan pintu rumah, bingung antara masuk dan tidak. Ini sudah jam 10 malam, semoga _noona_ sudah tidur. Kalau tidak aku akan di makan hidup-hidup.

Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini, badanku sudah dingin, terlalu lama menunggu bis dan naik motor membuatku menggigil.

Lampu sudah dimatikan, sepertinya _noona_ sudah tidur, aku berjalan pelan agar tak ada yang tahu aku datang. Namun baru saja kaki ku menaiki tangga ke-7, lampu menyala. Tepat 5 meter dari tempatku berdiri, ahra _noona_ menatapku tanpa ekspresi, aku benar-benar takut menatap wajahnya.

Dia marah.

"kemana saja kau.. bolos kuliah, pulang malam…" _noona_ mulai menanyaiku. apa yang harus aku lakukan? ini di luar rencana.

"ke apartement donghae _hyung_…" aiss…. bodoh! Kenapa jawaban itu yang muncul, _noona_ tidak akan percaya, lagipula apa saja yang aku lakukan di sana sampai selarut ini.

Aiss.. aku bodoh…!

Apa yang harus aku jawab kalau _noona_ tanya lagi? Tapi aku tak mungkin berkata jujur, baru keluar dengan _yeoja_ itu. _Noona_ akan murka.

"benarkah..?"_noona_ bertanya lagi dan aku masih tak berani menatapnya.

"_Ne_.." jawabku singkat.

"tempat karaoke!" _noona_ berteriak, jantungku serasa berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat, dimana _noona_ bisa tahu, aku tak bisa menjawab.

"kau berbohong…!" noona menaikan suaranya, sepertinya dia akan menangis."bermain main di tempat karaoke, apa itu kau sebut apartemen donghae!"

Kali ini aku bingung harus bagaimana, aku tak bisa menghampirinya, _noona_ akan mencium bau alkohol di bajuku. Dia akan berfikir lain dan dia kan semakin menangis, aku tidak tega. Aku mencoba melirik noona, syukurlah dia lupa mengenakan kacamatanya. Setidaknya dia tidak akan tahu kalau aku mulai menggigil.

"apa kau sudah bosan tinggal dengan aku, kyu…"

"_ani,_ _noona_" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku, tenagaku sudah habis untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya, kepalaku pusing.

"kalau kau memang bosan-" _noona_ menghentikan ucapanya, aku hanya diam. merasakan badanku mulai panas, dan ini bukan pertanda baik.

Dia menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkan "aku akan kembali ke paris.." suara _noona_ mulai parau, dia menangis.

Aku ingin menjawabnya, namun suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, membuat pandanganku mulai kabur, nafasku sesak, aku hanya bisa mencengkram pegangan tangga. Benar-benar sakit.

"DUUAGH…!"

_noona_ membanting pintu kamarnya, dia meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku merosot dan duduk di anak tangga, berusaha mengatur nafasku yang sesaknya mulai menjadi jadi. Seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk dada ku setiap aku mencoba menghela nafas. Syukurlah, obatku masih ada ditas.

Aku meminumnya, selang beberapa menit, obat itu bereaksi. Walau tak sepenuhnya rasa sakit itu hilang, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

Aku berjalan seperti orang mabuk ke pintu kamar. _Noona_ belum tidur, masih terlihat bayangannya dibawah pintu. _Noona_ mundar-mandir. Aku bersandar di samping pintunya, sakit itu tak sepenuhnya hilang, kepalaku masih berdenyut-denyut.

Tapi ini harus segera di selesaikan. Atau sesuatu yang menyebalkan akan terjadi. Ahra _n__oona_ memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tapi dia tipe orang yang tak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-katanya. Aku tidak ingin dia ke paris. Aku tidah suka sendirian di sini. Sudah cukup ke dua orang tuaku yang jauh, aku tak ingin ahra _noona_ menjauh juga.

Aku akan benar-benar mati jika sendiri.

**TBC**

Hehehehe… iseng-iseng buat akun d FFn.., Jd FF ini yg jadi korban percobaan, hehehehe..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ahra's**__**POV**_

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku seperti orang dungu..

Dongsaeng kesayanganku membuatku sakit hati. Sudah cukup permasalahan di kantor yang membuatku lelah, kini ditambah lagi dengan kyuhyun. Apakah dia tidak sadar?!, aku sudah cukup lelah seharian.

"_Noona_…" kyuhyun sepertinya berdiri didepan pintu kamarku. Amarahku meluap mendengar suaranya, aku tak akan membuka pintunya dan mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dia harus merenungi kesalahannya.

"_Noona_… aku tau kau belum tidur.." suaranya menggema di kamarku" akan kujelaskan semuanya…"

Amarahku masih memuncak, apa lagi yang akan dia jelaskan. Aku berhenti berjalan mundar mandir dikamar, alih alih merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur.

"iya apa yang _noona_ katakan benar," dadaku sakit, dia mengakuinya, dan itu semakin membuatku muak. Aku masih terdiam.

"iya.. aku bolos kuliah, aku pergi ke tempat karaoke, dan dengan seorang _yeoja_…" aku mendekap mulutku, air mataku jatuh lagi. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan.

"tapi aku bisa jelaskan se-"

"CUKUP..!" aku menghentikan suaranya, tapi kemudian dia menyahut lagi,

"tapi _noon_-"

"CUKUP…!apapun akan kukatakan asal dia berhenti berbicara dan pergi dari pintu kamarku, "AKU TIDAK SUKA BERBICARA DENGAN PEMABUK…!"aku tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kataku, "AKU MUAK…AKU MUAK DENGAN MU CHO KYUHYUN..!"

Aku menutup mulutku, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Air mataku mengalir begitu deras. Kyuhyun tidak menyahut lagi, sepertinya aku sudah berhasil mengusirnya. Tapi entah kenapa, kini dadaku sesak, sepertinya aku terlalu kasar.

Aku akan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan, aku akan pergi ke paris.

_**Kyuhyun **__**POV**_

Aku membuka mata. Aku baru sadar kalau semalam tidur di lantai kamarku. Yang aku ingat, ahra _noona_ berteriak-teriak, dan dua kata yang sudah berhasil membuat sesak didadaku itu datang lagi.

Yaitu' MUAK dan PEMABUK'.

Benar-benar sakit.

Aku berjalan sempoyongan ke kamarku, membuka pintu, dan berjalan 2 langkah dari pintu, kemudian aku lupa apa yang terjadi. Yang pasti sakit itu seperti mau membunuhku, dan aku ambruk.

Aku beranjak dari lantai, kepalaku masih sakit, aku sudah tahu, tidur di lantai semalaman tak akan membuatnya semakin membaik. Aku bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan berangkat kuliah. Aku terlampau bodoh jika harus bolos lagi, _noona_ akan menangis, dia akan semakin muak padaku, dan aku tak ingin ada satu predikat muncul lagi, yaitu 'PEMALAS'.

Jujur, aku masih tidak terima _noona_ menyebutku pemabuk. Aku tak pernah sedikitpun mencicipinya.

Oke.. aku pernah mencobanya dulu dengan si ikan kembung,

itu tindakan yang paling bodoh yang kami lakukan. Donghae langsung teler hanya dengan sekali teguk.

Dia benar-benar payah.

Aku hanya minum 2 teguk, dan aku tidak mersakan apa-apa, tapi setelah aku mengantarkan donghae ke apartement nya, aku merasakan efeknya.

Penyakitku kambuh, aku tidak bisa bernafas, ikan buntal itu bingung dan menangis.

Jujur saat itu aku ingin tetawa melihat ekspresinya. Tapi aku tidak punya tenaga lebih untuk itu.

Hahaha…

dia terlampau polos _–abaikan kata terakhir-_

Dan akhirnya dia melarangku pulang. Dan itu ide bagus. Setidaknya _noona_ ku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kami lakukan. Aku berani bertaruh,dia akan menguliti kami hidup-hidup.

Kini kubiarkan air membasahi tubuhku lebih lama. Setidaknya untuk mengurangi rasa panas tubuhku saat ini.

Baiklah aku lapar, aku baru ingat terakhir aku memasukkan makanan ke mulutku itu kemarin pagi. Itupun hanya 2 potong roti dan setengah gelas susu. Aku benar-benar lupa dengan urusan perut, gara-gara kemarin malam.

Aku berjalan ke meja makan, ada ahra _noona_ di sana, duduk dan piringnya belum di isi apa apa. Dia menyadari kedatangnku, dia segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan meja makannya. Aku tahu dia belum sarapan.

Dia masih marah.

Aku sudah duduk diruang kuliah. Dengan perut yang meraung-raung.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak sarapan, aku tidak ingin melihat _noona_ ku, tidak makan dan sakit. Sudah cukup aku membuatnya menangis semalam. Aku _dongsaeng_ yang sangat bodoh.

Sangat-sangat bodoh.

Dan baru kali ini aku mengakui, kalau donghae itu jauh lebih pintar dari aku, dia jauh lebih baik dalam memperlakukan wanita.

Kadang ilmu yang kau pelajari di sekolah tidak sepenuhnya bisa mengajarimu ilmu hidup. Dan otak pintar tidak menjamin dapat membuatmu selalu lebih baik dari mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak ku, aku tak pernah memuji ikan kembung itu dengan cuma-cuma. Sepertinya ikan buntal nan kembung itu harus menggati predikat _EVIL_ ku. Aku layak menjadi _ANGEL_ sekarang.

Tapi bukan berarti aku memaafkannya karena telah mengumpankan ku ke pacarnya yang gila itu. Aku akan tetap membuat perhitungan jika dia pulang nanti. Tidak selamanya _Angel_itu putih… kadang mereka bosan dan berubah menjadi _evil_. hahahaha..jujur, aku merindukannya.. _– jangan hiraukan kata kata terakhir-_

Sebenarnya donghae itu lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Seharusnya aku memangilnya _hyung_, dia sering memohon agar aku memanggilnya seperti itu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap manusiawi di depannya, aku lebih menikmati memanggilnya ikan buntal kembung.

_Mianhae_… tidak selamanya kewajaran itu menyenangkan, bukan..?!

Beberapa kali aku mencoba menelphone nya pagi ini, dia tidak mengangkatnya, sepertinya dia benar-benar sibuk dengan pertandingan basketnya di Osaka.

Sebenarnya kemarin dia mengajakku ikut ke Osaka bersamanya, dia cukup pintar mengajak aku ikut basket, karena semua tahu, aku dan donghae akan menggila jika duet bermain basket, bukannya kami pamer, tapi predikat itu selalu ada, yaitu kami 'pasangan _evil'_.

Walau aku lebih suka bermain PSP dari pada harus berlari-lari ria seperti itu.

Akhirnya _sonsaengnim_ itu membuka kacamata nya, Aku melahap sepotong roti diam diam, aku paham betul, _sonsaengnim_ itu tidak akan tahu apa yang ada didepannya jika ia melepas kacamatanya. Itu benda keramat. Aku sudah memastikannya dengan donghae awal semester kemarin.

Perutku masih meraung-raung, tapi setidaknya 2 dari 10 monster yang menghuninya sudah dapat disumpal agar berhenti meraung.

_Handphone_ ku bergetar, hanya ada nomor tak dikenal yang mengirimi aku pesan, aku tersenyum, aku berharap mungkin saja _noona_ atau ikan kembung itu, tapi senyumku langsung hilang…

_From: 0###_

_Ini Yuri…_

_Kyuhyun'ah… ikut aku sebentar, aku butuh bantuanmu… aku serasa ingin mati…_

_Mwo_?!

Mau apa lagi _yeoja_ gila itu.

Mati?! Aku yakin dia benar-benar gila..!

Setidaknya aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak ikut dia mati…

Donghae harus tahu sendiri kelakuan pacarnya itu, aku tak bisa ikut campur dalam urusannya, aku tak mungkin membicarakan kejelekan pacarnya didepannya. Aku hanya dapat berdoa semoga donghae cepat tahu sendiri, dia harus berhenti bersifat bodoh terlalu lama dengan _yeoja_ satu ini. Atau dia akan di ajak mati bersama… hahaha…

aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Namun kepalaku masih sakit, dan akan semakin sakit jika aku masih tertawa.

Aku tidak ingin membuat siwon hyung yang duduk di sampingku, mulai melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk ke 4 kalinya dalam 2 jam terakhir ini.

_**Flashback..**_

Aku duduk disamping siwon _hyung_, tidak ada tempat yang aman selain disana. Aku menghela nafas berat, kepalaku sakit, sepertinya demamku kian menjadi.

"kau sakit kyuhyun-_ah_?" siwon hyung melihat wajahku dengan mata bulatnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sepertinya dia belum percaya, dan menempelkan tanganya di dahiku.

Dia menjingkat kaget. Aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya, dia memang namja yang penuh ekspresi lucu. Aku harus akui kenapa banyak yeoja yang kejang-kejang melihatnya.

"kau demam kyuhyun-_ah_.." dia melihatkucemas. "kau tak seharusnya berada di sini, akan ku antarkan kau pulang."

Padahal aku tidak apa apa, benar-benar tidak apa apa. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Tapi mungkin siwon _hyung_ tidak biasa.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi,"_Ani_ _hyung_, aku cuma lapar saja.." maafkan aku… aku berbohong lagi, ini terlalu pagi untuk berbuat dosa. Namun tak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik dari ini.

_Namja_ itu masih melihat ke arahku, kemudian menghela nafas, membuka tasnya dan menyodorkan sebuah roti ke arahku, "makan ini, atau aku akan menyeretmu pulang.."

Aku meliriknya, kadang di balik wajah tampannya itu muncul aura _evil._

Aku mengambilnya, "_gumawo_" dan segera memasukkannya ke tas, _sonsaengnim_ sudah masuk.

Aku tidak mungkin memakannya sekarang, dan syukurlah siwon _hyung_ tahu itu.

Namun dia tidak berhenti menanyaiku, "apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?"setiap 30 menit. Dan itu menggangguku.

_**End Flashback…**_

_2 jam kemudian_

_Handphone_ ku tak berbunyi lagi, aku sudah memparkannya kedalam tasku. Dan aku sangat menyesal siwon _hyung_ masih terus menanyaiku. Hanya saja dia memutar dan mengganti kata-katanya. Namun intinya sama, 'apa aku baik-baik saja'.

Apakah wajahku benar benar menyedihkan hingga dia mengira aku akan ambruk tiba-tiba..?

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya yang terbaru, tapi _handphone_ ku bergetar lama.

Ada yang menelphon ku. Dan lagi-lagi nomor yang tidak dikenal., aku ingin melemparnya lagi ke dalam tas, namun aku ingat donghae belum membalas pesan dan telpon ku dari tadi pagi, aku khawatir itu dia. _(ingat cerita awal kalau donghae hyung akan menggila jika tidak segera di angkat telpon darinya)_

"_yeoboseyo_ …"

"…"

"iya ini aku.."

"…"

"apa!"

"…"

"dimana?"

"…."

"baiklah, aku segera kesana…"

Baiklah ini sudah sangat gila..! aku harus segera menyusulnya. Donghae akan marah padaku kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya. Aku tidak ingin donghae membenciku seperti _noona_ ku semalam. Aku belum siap di jauhi 2 orang terdekatku dalam waktu secepat ini.

Aku memasukkan _handphone_ ku ke tas se enaknya. Aku meyakinkan siwon _hyung_ kalau aku baik-baik saja, dan harus pulang karena _noona_ku kehilangn kunci apartement, jadi aku harus pulang agar dia bisa masuk. Siwon _hyung_ terlihat khawatir, tapi dia mengangguk paham.

Hais.. aku berbuat dosa lagi kali ini..

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Aku menghampiri _sonsaengnim_, menjelaskan alasanku yang lain dengan versi yang lebih ekstrim agar beliau mau melepasku dengan tenang.

Dan…

Aku berhasil...

Kadang aku bangga dengan predikat setan ku..

Namun, lagi lagi deposit dosaku kian meninggi.

Aku akan dengan senang hati mentransfernya ke ikan buntal nan kembung itu.

Kini aku harus segera sampai ketempat yang disebutkan yeoja yang menelponku tadi.

Aku masih ingat saat _yeoja_ itu berbicara…

Nada bicaranya panik.

Dia menemukan nomerku dipesan terakhir Yuri yang dikirimkan ke aku, mungkin dia tahu nama yuri dari tulisan di pesan itu juga.

Dia tidak tahu alamat Yuri, tidak ada dompet atau apapun yang menunjukkan identitasnya, dia hanya menemukan 1 nomor dan 1 _send item_ di handphone yuri, dan itu adalah nomerku dan pesan untukku.

Yap…. Itu bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan, bukan?!

Satuhal yang membuat aku cemas…

_Yeoja_ itu bingung, dan dia menyebutkan padaku, "orang yang bernama yuri itu kejang-kejang di tokonya, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa…"

Ok… baiklah… yeoja yang barnama yuri itu apa bosan hidup hingga ia memakan sabun.

Namun aku rasa itu ide yang paling _steril_ untuk bunuh diri. Dan akan lebih baik jika dia tidak mengabari aku kalau dia akan bunuh diri. Setidaknya dia tidak akan terganggu dengan kedatanganku.

Tiba-tiba aku merinding… apa dia ingin mati bersama ku?

Aisssh…

Aku mempercepat laju motorku, dan aku sudah tidak menghiraukan kepalaku yang masih berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Entah lah…. wajah donghae hyung tiba-tiba memenuhi otakku.

Aku sampai di tempat yang _yeoja_ itu sebutkan, tempat yang paling aku tidak sukai. Banyak mata melihat ke arahku, tak aku hiraukan, aku benci tempat ini.

Aku bertanya pada kepala pelayan yang berdiri di antara barisan botol-botol yang mengeluarkan aroma memuakkan.

Dia kaget ketika aku menyebutkan nama Yuri dan namaku, tapi kemudian dia menuruhku mengikutinya.

Aku menurut saja, aku ingin segera menemui Yuri dan membawanya pulang dari tempat ini. Tempat yang dipenuhi bau alkohol dan para pemabuk yang berteriak-teriak menggila.

Pelayan itu berhenti pada sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua,

"Nona Yuri ada didalam.."

Aku mengangguk, dan segera membukanya…

Aku melihat tirai abu-abu tergerai 2 meter didepanku, menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya.

Ramai,

Aku mendengar lebih dari satu jenis suara, lebih tepatnya lebih dari 2..

Aku berjalan mengitari tirai abu-abu itu.., dan akhirnya aku menemukannya,

Aku terdiam, tas yang aku cengkram lepas dari peganganku. Kepalaku panas, aku benar-benar marah. Aku menghampirinya dan menarik lengannya.

Yeoja yang bernama Yuri itu tengah mengacungkan botol birnya ke arahku, dia belum terlalu mabuk. Dia masih sadar.

"kyuhyun ah~… kau datang… aku sudah menunggumu…" _yeoja_ gila itu kini balas menarik tanganku. Menumpahkan sebagian isi botolnya ke kemejaku. Aku menghindar namun minuman kurang ajar itu terlanjur mengguyurku.

Aku mencari tas ku, sepertinya mereka mempermainkan aku. Dan lebih parah lagi mereka mengunci pintunya.

"jangan main main dengan ku Yuri…" aku mencengkram lengannya. Dia tertawa, seperti kesetanan.

_**Yuri POV**_

"duduklah dulu, kyuhyun'ah… sebentar saja, dan aku akan mengembalikan tasmu. Aku butuh bantuanmu lagi kali ini." Aku begitu senang melihatnya ada disini. Sekarang tinggal menunggu mereka datang.

"mereka harus tau kalau aku bisa mendapatkan namja impian mereka… dan mereka akan menangis."

Kyuhyun berhenti menarik tanganku, dia tidak menatapku lagi, kini menunduk, kemudian bersandar ke dinding dibelakangnya dan merosot duduk. Aku sedikit curiga dia akan melakukan hal-hal aneh, tapi selang beberapa saat aku segera menepis prasangka ku. _Namja_tampan itu kini duduk diam, kepalanya tertunduk. Sepertinya dia akan menolongku lagi kali ini.

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Aku merasakan tubuhku serasa terbakar, aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku, dan itu membuat penyakit ini kambuh.

Aku tak pernah merasakan sesakit ini..

Kepalaku berat, berdenyut-denyut, dan membuat kesadaranku menurun..

Seperti ada tangan tak terlihat yang mencengkram leherku, membuatku sulit bernafas. dan puluhan jarum yang menusuk rongga dadaku, setiap aku menghelanya.

Yang harus aku lakukan saat ini adalah berusaha agar orang orang di sekitarku ini tidak mengetahuinya.

Mereka tidak boleh tahu..,

Atau aku bisa benar-benar dalam masalah besar..,

_**Donghae POV**_

Kenapa Raja setan ini menelponku.?

11 panggilan tak terjawab. Apa yang terjadi? Kemarin _Noona_ nya menelponku, dia mencari kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa menjawab kalau aku sedang ada di Osaka.

Awas saja jika dia macam macam dengan Yuri. Aku berani menjamin,PSP nya tidak akan selamat…! Aku akan mengukus PSP itu...

Aku sudah berada di mobil menuju apartementku, masih sekitar 30 menitan lagi aku sampai. Aku mengirimkan pesan ke nomornya, memberi tahu aku sudah ada di korea. Tapi dia belum membalasnya.

Perasaan ku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku harus menelpon setan itu…

Telpon pertama… tidak ada jawaban…

Ke-2… masih belum ada jawaban, apa dia tidur? Bukankan ada kuliah hari ini..

Ke-3… masih belum di angkat, apa dia lupa membawa handpone nya. Ah … tidak mungkin, handpone adalah salah satu dari ke tujuh nyawa evil nya, setelah PSP.

Ke-4… OK..! belum ada.. telingaku frustasi sekarang.

Ke-5… bunyi tut.. tut.. berhenti, aku ingin menjerit namun suaraku tercekat. Bukan suara kyuhyun, suara seorang _yeoja_. Aku melihat ulang nomor di handpone. Aku tidak salah, ini milik kyuhyun.

"….."

"dimana kyuhyun?"

"….."

"iya… cho kyuh-…"

Sial…!

Dia mematikan telponnya. Siapa _yeoja_ itu? Bukan suara Yuri atau Ahra noona. Haizz.. apa yang dia lakukan?!

Aku mentelponya lagi…

Suara tut.. tut.. itu memekakkan telingaku, kemudian suara itu hilang…

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara gaduh yang sayup-sayup…

"_yeoboseyo_…" aku sekarang terlihat ada jawaban.

"_yeoboseyo_..!" aku mulai emosi. Dimana bocah setan itu..!

"OK..! SIAPA PUN YANG MEMEGANG HANDPHONE INI..!DIMANA CHO KYUHYUN.!"

Emosiku meledak. Hyukjae hyung melihatku dari kaca sepion tengah mobilnya. Sepertinya dia takut, aku menggila.

"YAK…! KENAPA DIAM..! JAW-" kata-kataku tersedat. Tiba-tiba aura dingin menjalari tubuhku. Akhirnya di sebrang sana menjawabku.

Suara _namja_,

_Hyung_..?

Dia memanggilku _hyung_..,

Suaranya pelan, namun aku yakin itu milik siapa,

"kyu..! apa yang terjadi..?!"

Aku panik, dia tidak menjawab, aku mendengar tarikan nafas yang berat. Tertelan oleh kebisingan disekitarnya.

"kau dimana kyu…?!"

Aku mulai panik, dan tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh,dan kemudian telpon terputus.

Aku mencoba menghubungi lagi, namun gagal. Namun aku mengingat satu hal, sebelum suara benturan itu, aku mendengar kyu berkata lirih..

Dia menyebut nama seseorang…,

Yuri…

Hyukjae hyung menepikan mobilnya, dia tahu aku akan semakin bingung jika mobil ini terus berjalan.

Yuri tidak mengangkat telponku. Ini yang ke-3 kalinya, tapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Aku gusar, aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Hyukjae hyung mengelus pundakku. Dia berusaha menenangkan amarahku, tapi itu malah membuatku menangis. Dan kemudian..

"…"

suara Yuri muncul, dengan suara gaduh yang sama saat aku menelpon kyu.

"DIMANA KAU SEKARANG..!"

tidak terasa aku menjerit.

"…"

Yuri menyebutkan alamatnya, suaranya bingung. Namun aku tak perduli, pikiranku penuh dengan kyuhyun. Aku menyebutkan alamatnya ke hyukjae hyung. Ekspresinya kaget…

Aku tahu kenapa…

Karena itu adalah alamat sebuah club…

Club yang dipenuhi para pemabuk..

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Tadi salah satu _yeoja_ teman Yuri menghampiriku, menyodorkan hanphone milikku yang tadi ada di dalam tas yang mereka sembunyikan...

Donghae hyung menelponku..

Baru kali ini aku merasakan bahagia saat aku mendengar suara ikan kembung itu.

Namun belum sempat aku bicara, kepalaku berdenyut, dan aku menjatuhkan handphonku…

Rasa panas yang menjalari tubuhku, berubah menjadi dingin. Aku menggigil.

Sesak,

Nafasku benar-benar sesak.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat segalanya, seperti sekelebat sekelebat cahaya, ingatanku akan masa lalu, kemudian aku berfikir…

'beginikah rasanya orang yang akan mati…'

Kemudian muncul bayangan seseorang yang sudah aku buat menangis kemarin malam, wajahnya sangat nyata,

Noona ku…

Nonna … maafkan aku…

Maafkan aku…

Noona,

sakit..

ini sangat sakit..

benar-benar sakit..,

apa setelah ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…

_**Author's POV **_

"Apa kau sudah yakin untuk pergi ke paris?" Aira sedikit ragu,"sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi, Ahra…"

Ahra menghela napas pelan sambil duduk di kursi kerja warna biru dan menyandarkan tubuh munyilnya.

"entahlah, tapi aku sudah jenuh _eonnie_…"

Aira menatap wanita di depannya dengan sendu, "aku tak berhak melarangmu Ahra _ssi_… namun bagaimana dengan dongsaeng mu?"

"tidak usah pikirkan dia"sahut Ahra datar.

"maksudmu?"

"dia sudah dewasa, eonnie…"

"jadi?"

"dia bisa hidup tanpa aku"

"tapi Ahra _ssi_…"

"sudahlah eonnie, jalan pikirannya sudah berbeda denganku"

Aira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia tahu sedang terjadi sesuatu antara dua bersaudara ini. Dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga orang lain. Aira berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berniat ingin pergi dari ruangan Ahra.

"baiklah kalau memang itu pilihan terbaikmu," Aira berjalan, namun langkahnya berhenti ketika tangannya telah meraih gagang pintu, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"satu hal yang perlu kau tahu…"Aira berusaha memelankan suaranya,"Kyuhyun memang sudah dewasa, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak membutuhkanmu, Ahra _ssi_.."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Donghae POV**_

OK…!

Aku hampir kehilangan akal sehatku…

Pelayan club itu hampir saja aku tinju kalau saja Hyukjae _hyung_ tidak memegani. Kesabaranku habis mendengarkan perkataannya yang berbelit belit. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana kyuhyun. Aku bingung, apakah raja _evil_ itu berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak disini sampai pelayan menahannya?

Apa dia minum dan tidak mau bayar?

Ah.. tidak mungkin dia minum… apa dia sudah bosan hidup atau sudah bosan dengan PSP nya.

"ayo Donghae-_ah__…"_ hyukjae hyung menarik kerah baju bagian belakangku tepat ketika aku hampir meninju pelayan itu," aku sudah tahu tempat kyuhyun."

_"Mwo?! "_ sejak kapan hyukjae hyung jadi paranormal.

"barusan seorang teman yeoja ku memberi tahu, dia bertemu kyuhyun 1 jam yang lalu, dia masuk ke ruang 109"

"apa _hyung_ yakin, kyuhyun yang dimaksud, kyuhyun yang itu?" tanyaku masih berjalan mundur, gara-gara hyukjae _hyung_ masih menarik kerahku.

Hyukjae _hyung_ memelankan langkahnya, dan sialnya masih menarikku,"kalau bukan kyuhyun yang itu, aku berjanji tak kan menghalangimu memukuli pelayan itu, bahkan aku akan memukulinya juga"

Aku tersenyum, ada manfaatnya juga membawa preman kampus.

.

"_hyung_…"aku mulai lelah.

"hm.."

"satu hal lagi _hyung_…"hyukjae _hyung_ lebih memelankan langkahnya,"bisakah _hyung_ tidak menarikku seperti ini…?"

"hehe.. maaf…" dia memamerkan giginya. Dasar _hyung_… apa dia kira aku kucing? Tapi kalau aku kucing, pastilah aku kucing yang paling tampan.

Ah… sudahlah… sekarang bukan saatnya membahas kucing, yang harus aku pikirkan, dimana cho kyuhyun sekarang.

Semoga bocah itu baik-baik saja…

_**.**_

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Apa-apaan ini…!

aku tidak tahu apa yang musti aku lakukan, otakku tak dapat memikirkan jalan keluar. Benar-benar membuatku semakin pusing..,

apa aku harus meminta tolong pada Yuri? Hanya dia yang ku kenal sekarang., dan karena dia juga aku berada disini.,

aku butuh tasku.,

tapi aku sedikit ragu untuk meminta bantuannya, fikiranku sudah terlampau kotor tentang _yeoja_ itu, aku khawatir dia malah akan mempermainkan aku.,

mungkin aku terlalu banyak membuat dosa 2 hari belakangan ini., jadi fikiranku mulai tidak normal.,

sesak ini kian menjadi-jadi..,

kalau akhirnya aku ambruk di tempat ini, aku hanya bisa berharap ada malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menolongku, aku tak bisa mengharapkan bantuan 5 _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, mereka sudah sangat mabuk., mereka berteriak-teriak menggila sejak 10 menit yang lalu.,

tunggu sebentar..,

ada yang datang lagi..,

2 orang.,

Mereka menyebut namaku.,

_**.**_

_**Donghae POV**_

"_hyung_…"aku berdiri di sebuah pintu. Masih ragu.,

"haruskah kita dobrak…?!"hyukjae _hyung_ memberi saran yang gila.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. Ini bukan adegan penggrebekan mafia seperti di film-film. _Hyung_ terlalu banyak melihat film yang seperti itu.,

aku sedikit curiga, kalau dia mendobraknya, kemungkinan besar dia akan berglundung-glundung ria seperti yang ada di film-film.

Aiissssh…

Aku mengetuk pintu., tidak ada jawaban.,

Ku ketuk lagi, kini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, mungkin jauh lebih keras, hingga kurasakan pintu itu bergetar seperti mau copot dari bingkainya.

Ternyata usahaku tidak sia-sia, tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka.,

Dan seekor.,

eh maaf., maksudku seorang gorila.,

eh maaf,bukan, maksudku seorang namja sebasar gorila.,

tengah berdiri di depan kami, ukurannya 2 kali ukuran hyukjae _hyung_, tingginya kurang lebih 20 cm lebih tinggi dari kami, kulitnya hitam legam, dengan kumis yang seperti kuas kue, ada tato singa yang lumayan menyeramkan di lengan kirinya, dia melotot ke arah kami, seperti hendak menelan kami hidup-hidup, yang menbuatku heran, rambutnya panjang sekali, dia menggulungnya menjadi dua, persis seperti pemain di serial kera sakti yang terbang kesana kemari dengan api di kakinya,

dia imut sekali., _-abaikan kata akhir-_

aku sedikit ragu, harus takut atau tertawa di depan namja ini., alih-alih aku memandang hyukjae _hyung_, sepertinya pikirannya sependapat denganku., tapi dia terlampau kurang sopan, hyukjae _hyung_ tertawa.

untung saja dia pintar menyamarkan tawanya dengan batuk-batuk, kalau tidak mungkin kita sudah dibuat menjadi kerupuk oleh _namja_ jadi-jadian ini.

"maaf…"aku mulai memberanikan diri,"apakah ada seorang _namja_ bernama kyuhyun didalam?"

_Namja_ itu mengerutkan dahinya, dia menyeramkan,

Namun aku harus menemukan kyuhyun segera.,

Tak ada pilihan lain.,

Tak perduli walau pilihan yang harus aku pilih adalah aku harus berkelahi dulu dengan _namja_ gorila ini.,

.

_**Kyuhyun's POV**_

2 orang yang menyebut namaku itu kini kurasakan sudah berdiri didepanku.,

Kemudian aku mendengar mereka tertawa.,

.

_**Hyukjae POV**_

Aku menatap donghae dan kemudian beralih ke _namja_ kepang dua.

Ketika donghae menanyakan kyuhyun padanya, namja itu mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, dan seperti dugaanku, donghae tidah percaya, aku pun begitu..,

"maaf, permisi sebelumnya..,"aku mulai bicara,"bolehkah kami melihat ke dalam? Soalnya kata seorang temanku, teman kami tadi masuk ke ruangan ini." Aku berusaha sesopan mungkin bicara dengan namja itu.

Aku tidak ingin memulainya dengan kekerasan, tapi kalau memang dia meminta, aku tidak akan keberatan untuk memaksa menggunakan kekerasan.

Aku tak pernah takut dengan siapapun, kalau itu menyangkut sahabat dekatku.

Kemudian sesuatu yang membuatku kaget adalah..,

Dia mempersilahkan kami berdua masuk, tanpa suara hanya memandang kami.

Aku dan donghae saling berpandangan heran.,

Donghae memasuki ruangan itu melewati tirai warna merah, aku di sampingnya.

Kemudian dibalik tirai kami menemukannya.,

Maksudku, menemukan hal yang benar-benar tidak kami cari.,

Ada 4 orang yang spesiesnya hampir sama dengan namja yang membukakan kami pintu.,

Sama besarnya, sama berkumis persis ulat bulu, dan yang lebih menakutkan…

rambutnya panjang semua..,

_aigo_… dunia apa ini…

Aku berani menjamin, tak ada kyuhyun di sana…

"baik lah…" ucapku seraya menarik donghae yang tertegun memandang para _namja _di hadapannya,dia tak bersuara,"sepertinya tak ada kyuhyun yang kami cari.. kami permisi.." aku memberikan senyum termanis yang seharusnya tak perlu kutunjukkan pada _namja-namja_ ini.

Namun sesuatu yang amat sangat mengerikan terjadi,

Sesuatu yang seumur hidupku belum pernah terjadi padaku.,

Namja itu menjawil pipiku dan kemudian pipi donghae…

hwaaaaa…

Aku mudur satu langkah, tanganku merosot dari bahu donghae dan donghae langsung sadar dari lamunannya., _aigo_… pipiku serasa hilang.,

"kenapa buru-buru…duduklah barang sebentaaaaar saja… anak manis.."_namja_ yang tadi membukakan pintu itu akhirnya bicara.

Aku menjingkat ngeri, dia mengedipkan matanya ke arah kami. YAK..! dia menyebut kami manis? Seorang _namja_?

Aku serasa tertimpa tangga.., dan tertimbun gunung es..

mengerikan..,

"maaf.. tapi kami buru-buru..,"donghae menjawab dan menarik lenganku," mungkin lain kali.."

aku menjingkat mendengar kata terakhir donghae.

_yak…!_ Apa yang kau katakan donghae… apakah sudah tak ada yeoja lagi sampai kita harus bersama mereka..!

_namja_ jadi-jadian itu memanyunkan bibirnya,

haiiisss.. aku benar-benar ingin menutup mataku dengan meja atau apapun, mataku frustasi..!

"benarkah…?" _namja_ lainnya menyahut, rambutnya di kuncir kuda.

Aku dan donghae mengangguk cepat, serasa engsel dileherku mau lepas sangking kerasnya.

"kapan?" seorang _namja_ yang duduk di samping kuncir kuda menyahut, dia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Aisss… aku ingin menghilang dari tempat ini…

"kami harus segera menemukan teman kami.." aku menyahut sekenanya, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ itu, aku tak ingin memberikan harapan… tapi maafkan aku, mereka tidak boleh mendapat harapan..

_Namja_ yang tak kalah menyeramkannya berbisik pada kuncir kuda, bukan berbisik sih, sebab aku dapat mendengarnya dengan keras," aih.. aih… ada satu lagi yang tampan dan imut seperti mereka.."

Kami berdua membungkukkan badan dan berjalan cepat ke pintu, dan untunglah pintu itu tidak di kunci. Kami melompat keluar.,

Aku segera menarik pintu itu untuk segera menutupnya.

Sesuatu didalam sana harus segera di segel agar tidak melompat keluar juga..,

Namun tinggal satu jengkal jarak antara pintu dan engselnya, sesuatu membuatnya menyangkut, dan _namja_ kuncir kuda mengintip dibalik pintu..

rambutnya mengayun-ayun

Aku melepas pegangan dari gagang pintu, dan donghae menarikku mundur..,

"jangan lupa ajak temanmu yang nama kyuhyun itu juga ya…" _namja_ itu mengedipkan matanya.

Kami tidak mengangguk, alih-alih membungkukkan badan. Dan segera menjauh.

"_hyung_…"donghae di sela-sela langkahnya.

"_wae_?"

"imut katanya.."donghae menyahut lagi.

Aku bergidik,dan ingat apa yang _namja_ jadi-jadian itu ucapkan.

Ok..!

lupakan..! kembali pada misi awal..

Dimana cho kyuhyun..?!

aku bisa gila lama-lama di sini.,

.

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Dua orang yang baru datang itu berjalan mendekatiku.,

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Nafasku masih sangat sesak., dan ini akan terus bertambah sebelum aku mendapatkan obatku..,

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap 2 _yeoja_ pendatang baru itu..

Mereka menghentikan langkahnya, menatapku kaget, kemudian salah satu dari mereka yang menggunakan baju merah, bergumam "_ommo…!_ dia benar-benar cho kyuhyun…" sedangkan yang satunya, yang berwarna entahlah itu kuning atau coklat hanya melongo menatapku, seperti melihat tumpukan uang.

Aku tak bisa membedakan mereka cukup jelas,

pandanganku kabur.,

tapi aku masih bisa membedakan yang mana yang Yuri, walau sekarang aku melihat semuanya menjadi kembar 3. Yuri dan semuanya menjadi 3 kali. Yang satu asli dan yang dua bayangannya.

_aisss…_

Kepalaku sakit, aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi.,

Dua yeoja itu masih berniat mendekatiku, kini duduk di sebelahku.

"Yuri _ssi… _kyuhyun _oppa_ kenapa?"

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak, jangan sampai mereka tahu

Kemudian _yeoja_ merah menyahut "apakah kyuhyun _oppa_ mabuk..?"

"Ya…" suara Yuri yang mabuk menyahut singkat.

_Yeoja_ kuning tertawa terkikik,"kita beruntung Nana _ssi._."

Ya tuhan… apalagi yang mereka pikirkan.. bukannya berkurang, _yeoja-yeoja_ ini malah bertambah banyak. 7 orang_yeoja_, dan aku tak bisa keluar dari sini.

"Yuri _ssi_…" _yeoja_ merah yang bernama Nana itu berbicara lagi,"kau boleh mengambil mobilku, tapi bolehkah aku melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

Gila..!

aku tahu yang di maksud nya adalah aku… dan dia menukarkan aku dengan sebuah mobil?! Dia gila..,

" Lakukan sesukamu.." Yuri menyahut.

Dia mau membunuhku.,

"kita beruntung, hanya kita berdua yang belum mabuk, Nira _eonni _… kita bebas melakukan apapun, mereka tak akan ingat dengan apa yang kita lakukan, mereka sudah sangat mabuk…" Nana berbisik. Nira terkikik..

"kau benar Nana _ssi_"

"apa yang harus kita lakukan _eonn_i ? Kyuhyun _oppa _sepertinya sangat mabuk..,"

_Yeoja_ yang bernama Nira meletakkan tangannya yang berbungkus sarung tangan kuning di lenganku., _yeoja_ ini benar-benar-…

" _eonni_.. sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu, apakah Yuri mengundang temannya yang lain?"

"entahlah Nana _ssi_.. Sebaiknya kau bukakan pintu, dan bilang kalau mereka salah ruangan…"

"tapi _eunni_…"

"sudahlah cepat kau temui Nana _ssi_, atau mereka akan masuk seenaknya saja kesini.."

"baiklah" Nana menyahut dengan nada ragu dan berjalan menjauh.

Kini tinggal ulat bulu berwarna kuning ini yang di depanku, aku masih sibuk menyem bunyikan sakitku.

"_oppa~_.. kenapa kamu begitu tampan.." tangan kanannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan kini mengelus pipi kananku." Oppa~… Mungkin kau tak keberatan jika aku menciummu sekaliiii.. saja.."

DIA GILA!

_Yeoja_ ini, apa yang dia pikirkan..! aku berharap atap di atasnya ambol menimpanya..,

Aku berusaha menjauh namun aku sudah tak biasa kemana-mana, belakangku tembok dan sebelah kananku meja.,

_Yeoja_ itu memegang daguku.,

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya.,

Jarak wajahnya dan wajahku sudah tinggal satu jengkal…

aku dapat merasakan nafasnya mengenain wajahku...

Semakin dekat…

Dan…

**TBC**

**.**

makash dah mampir... :D makash bnyak bwt yg nyempetin review FF lian :) bener-bener bikin semangat nulis :D

**Kadera**: sip chingu..! :D makash dah nyempetin review.. niatnya kyu cuma sakit sesak ja, g parah2., Lian soalnya g tega klo parah, hehe..

**dinikyu**: annyeong saeng..*lian jingkrak" XD* makash udah mampir k sini.. :D Lian msh sdikit g mudeng sama FFn saeng..hehe..  
hwaaa.. lian seneng saeng mampir.. :D

**cho fikyu**: makash chingu., sering2 mampir ya :) *author ngarep* makash udah ngereview tiap part, lain seneng :D

**schagarin**: hwaaaa... makash ya chingu, Lian seneng ternyata FF q yang abal2 nian ni da yang seneng :D moga ja chingu gak bosen2 baca tulisan2 lian yg  
lainnya :D iya chingu, Lian coba2 d FFn biar reader bisa nge review, slnya Lian bth bnyak masukan., hehehe..

**terunobozu**: makash dah mampir chingu :D iya, akun wattpad ku jga udh d tutup chingu, kemaren tba2 rada eror, g bisa upload ff, akhirnya ngungsi k  
akun yg lain, hehehe.. makash masukannya :D lian jd semangat nulis lagi :D

**Gyurievil**: iyaaaaa.. knapa lian paling demen nyiksa kyu ya *lian d lempar panci ma kyu* mkasih review nya chingu :D

**XxStarLitxX**: makash chingu.. *lian pasang tampang malu2 sambil gigit meja(?)* makash jga dah nyempetin review chingu, bener2 bikin lian semangat nulis :D


End file.
